True Balance
by Janie2
Summary: This story revolves around Max&Liz, and Michael& Maria. Liz must restore True Balance and save Max.
1. Default Chapter

She was totally consumed with her thoughts, she didn't hear Michael or Maria calling her name. "Liz are you coming?" She just stood there motionless staring down at the cold hard ground that held her best friend. The day was awful not the kind of day for a funeral, the sun was shinning, the flowers were blooming, everything was just about to come to life, it was spring, Liz thought to herself as she stared down at the coffin. But not for Alex, his life had been taken from him cut short for some unknown reason. Everyone else had already left to go to the memorial service at the Whitman's house. Everyone except Maria and Michael, "Liz are you coming with us?" Maria asked her. Alittle startled Liz looked up at Maria, "No I can't do it Maria, I just can't leave him here alone right now. I know it doesn't make any sense but I want to sit with him for awhile OK?" Liz tried to explain she knew Maria would understand. Michael pulled Maria by the hand and they walked away together. She turned around to see her best friend standing there over his grave motionless. "I am so worried about Liz,... Michael this isn't like her at all she is so distant, I don't think she has even cried." Michael squeezed her hand gently, "She just needs time to process what has happened that's all, give her some time." Maria smiled at him then closed her eyes to try and hold back the fresh waves of tears that were about to fall. Michael wrapped her in his arms as they got into the car. Liz was alone again standing there staring at the freshly covered grave site that held her best friend. Once again her thoughts consumed her. In her heart she knew that Alex didn't kill himself. She wouldn't believe it no matter what everyone else said. A soft wind began to blow gently as she sat down on the grass. "So Alex, you'll like it here, there's a big beautiful tree that will give you some shade on the hot summer days and there is a lots of green grass all around. God Alex I miss you so much, I can't believe your not here. I keep thinking this is some how a really cruel joke that is being played on all of us but here I am and here you are." Liz mumbled softly. She ran her hand across his grave, "Tell me Alex, some how talk to me, let me know what happened to you." Liz asked softly. The wind continued to blow gently tossing her hair around her shoulders. She didn't hear the stranger as he walked up behind her, she didn't notice as he laid down a small package behind her and then quietly retreated. After awhile Liz got to her feet, she took a step backward and almost tripped over the package that had been left. She knelt down and picked it up, looking around wondering how it had gotten there. She looked at it more closely it was addressed to her. She opened the envelope taped to the top of it a hand written note was tucked inside. 

Liz 

Alex death was not a suicide. Keep this somewhere safe and show it to know one, not even Max. This amulet is the key to the alien past. Find the book and use it along with Alex notes to decipher the code.You must be careful, Max is not himself, practice using your powers, you will need them. Your enemies are closer then you realize. I will reveal more to you soon.

Liz didn't know what to think she opened the small package. inside she found another small dark blue velvet box. the amulet inside was beautiful, it was silver, in the shape of the alien symbol from Max home planet. She picked it up and examined it more closely. It was smooth and warm to the touch not at all cold like other metals. As she held it a strange sensation ran through her body as if it were meant for her. Liz felt confused there was no way that was possible, she looked around again wondering who could have left it for her and why? Why give this to her and not Isabel or Michael she thought to herself, and what could this have to do with Alex death? Liz turned around and walked back over to her car feeling more confused then she had before. As she sat in her car she reread the note, it said not to trust Max, that he wasn't himself? What could that mean? Liz decided to keep this to herself for now, she headed home to try and examine the amulet more closely.

Max looked around for Liz but she didn't come with Michael and Maria like he thought she would. Liz had been acting strange and distant since Alex death, he knew she was hurting but she wouldn't talk to him about it no matter what. She was still angry with him for not helping to convince the sheriff that it wasn't a suicide. But as Tess had said they couldn't draw more attention to themselves then necessary, it was better to let the sheriff handle things, at least that was what he kept telling himself. No Liz wouldn't come to him, not now to much had happened between them, he and Liz had barely spoken since the prom anyway. It seemed the closer he had gotten with Tess the further apart the two of them had become. Max walked up to Maria, "Where is Liz didn't she come with the two of you?" he asked

Maria wiped the tears from her eyes, "No, she stayed at the grave for awhile. She needed some time by herself." 

"Oh, was she OK, did she say she was going to come later or not?" Max asked. 

"I don't think so Max, she just kind of wanted to be alone." Maria told him as Tess walked up she wrapped her arms around his. Max looked at Tess and smiled. Maria couldn't stand there and watch Max with Tess it made her feel sick inside, she made and excuse and walked over to Isabel and Kyle. Isabel was completely shook up, she hadn't stopped crying since the sheriff told her about Alex. Maria knew how she felt, it seemed as if the tears where never going to stop coming for her either. She wasn't to surprised to see Isabel away from Max, the two were in the middle of a huge fight. With Alex death Isabel had decided to go away to school in the fall, but Max had ordered her to stay. Max had changed a lot over the last few months he wasn't the sweet loving guy he use to be. He had become bossy, controlling, and somewhat self absorbed. Maybe it was Tess influence on him who knew. She watched as Max held on to Tess or was it the other way around she wasn't really sure anymore, it almost seemed like Tess didn't let Max to far out of her sight. Liz had broken down the day after prom and told her all about walking in on Max make out session with Tess. Maria was pretty disappointed with Max she had to admit, she couldn't believe that he had completely given up on him and Liz like that. Maria turned her attention back to Isabel and Kyle. He was being wonderful to both Isabel and her, he had gotten to be pretty good friends with Alex and he was trying really hard to give everyone some kind of hope with his new found Buddha religion. Maria smiled a little as he explained about how Alex would always be with us because as each of us pass through life we leave a tiny part of ourselves behind with the people we knew and loved. She like that idea that apart of Alex would always be with her. She would carry him in her heart she decided. Jim was there with her mom, the two had grown really close. she was happy for her mom and for the sheriff too, who knew maybe before to long Kyle would be her brother. She had to laugh, Alex would have loved that Maria with the dumb jock as a step brother. Her thoughts traveled back to Alex again, dear sweet Alex, she missed him so much. he was always there for them, she didn't know what she was going to do with out him. Fresh tears poured forth as she excused herself and walked over to the huge oak tree in the back of the yard. She sat down in the tire swing, she thought about how many sunny afternoons just like this one her, Liz and Alex would spend playing on this old swing. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Michael's voice, "Hey I wondered where you had wandered off to, so do you want to come hang out with me for awhile tonight?" Michael asked her. Maria looked up at him and smiled, "yeah, that would be great." Michael kneeled down in front of the swing and wiped away her tears as they fell. "You know, its going to get better, not right away, but one day it won't hurt so much."

"Do you promise that?" Maria asked. Michael leaned over and pulled her into his arms. "I promise." he whispered into her ear softly.

Liz never did go to the memorial, she couldn't bring herself to face everyone. She just wanted to be alone, she thought maybe it was better that way. She sat down on her balcony and stared at the evening sky as the sun began to set. She took the small velvet box out of her pocket and opened it up. It was truly beautiful but the questions of who had left it for her and why kept nagging at her. She decided she needed a place to hide it so she climbed back into her room and lifted out a loose break from her window seat. She carefully placed the box inside and replaced the break. She felt tired, actually drained was a better way to describe it. She wondered over to her bed and lay down to rest for awhile. She thought about the note and what it had said about practicing her powers she really hadn't tried to do anything else since that afternoon at the Crashdown with Isabel. She thought about trying to dream walk on her own again but who? Her connection with Max was still really strong even after all they had been through, maybe she should start with him? She concentrated on Max as she closed her eyes and rested her head against her pillow. She didn't feel like she had been asleep for very long when a cold chill ran down her entire body. She opened her eyes and looked around the room was dark but she could feel that the cold air was coming from an open window. Suddenly she had the sensation that someone was in the room with her, she hit the light on the night stand but it didn't work. The light filtering through the window revealed a figure standing by the end of her bed. Feeling panic raise in her chest she was about to scream when she heard Max voice. "Liz don't be frightened its me Max." He whispered to her softly. 

Liz sat up in her bed and tried to focus her eyes in the dark better. "Max, what are you doing here?" 

"I just needed to talk to you, to make sure your OK. Liz I feel like I'm lost, like some how I'm here but I'm not here you know. I can't figure out what is happening to me. I feel like I fell asleep and I can't wake up, like I am in a dream and I can't find my way out. I want to stay here with you Liz. Let me stay with you, please?" Max pleaded with her.

Liz couldn't help herself she had to go to him to comfort him he sounded so broken, so lost. "God Max, are you ok? Yes you can stay here with me. I'm here, for you I always will be." Liz told him as she pulled him down on the bed next to her. Getting a closer look at his face she could tell he had been crying, that he was very upset. Liz gently caressed his cheek as tears formed in her eyes at seeing him like this. "Max what is it talk to me, what is hurting you so much?"

Max looked at her for a long time then he pulled her into his arms. "I have lost you, The only person in this world or any other that I have ever loved I have lost." he whispered softly. Liz pulled back from him and looked into his eyes, "I don't understand Max, I thought you wanted to be with Tess, I saw you kissing her at the prom."

Max stood up and walked over to the window. "I'm so sorry that you saw that, I tried to fight it. I did, I don't know how to find my way out, and I am hurting you so much. Please forgive me Liz please." 

Liz placed her hands along Max face and stared into his eyes. "Max I don't understand this, what are you saying , I thought you wanted to be with Tess because of me and Kyle?" Max smiled at her and placed his hand over hers, "I know you Liz, I know that nothing happened with Kyle, no matter what you say out there. In here, in my heart I know that you didn't betray me." Max pulled Liz into his arms and kissed her deeply. She felt his warm body pressed against hers, she felt the connection that they shared. Strange dark images flashed across her mind of Max, she didn't understand any of them. He pulled away from her as the door to her room opened up, a bright light shined in on them blinding her. She watched as Max looked back down to her, tears in his eyes. "Liz I want to stay with you please let me stay here with you?" Liz called out to him "Max you can stay with me, Max! Max!" Liz cried out as he disappeared from her embrace. Liz sat upright in her bed the sound of her alarm buzzing loudly in her ear. She jumped up and looked around the room, the window was shut no one else was there but her. She sat back down her heart racing, "It must have been a dream. but was it mine or Max dream?" She mumbled out loud.


	2. chapter 2

Liz got up and dressed in a hurry, if that was her dream then that was simple enough, she still loved Max, but if it was Max dreaming, well then that brought up even more questions then it answered, Liz thought to herself. She was going to skip school and head over to Alex this morning but she decided to at least go to her science class and talk to Max about her dream that she had. She looked at herself in the mirror, she was tired still she felt as if she hadn't slept at all last night. She grabbed her back pack and headed for school. 

Maria was waiting for her just outside of first period. "Lizzy are you ok, you look really wiped out? Have you slept at all?" 

"yeah, no, I don't know, not much I guess. Maria have you ever had a dream and it just like stick with you, like, there's something about it that you just can't explain but you know its really important?" Liz asked.

"I'm not sure that I am following you, why?" Maria asked. Liz didn't answer her, she was staring at Max and Tess as they walked down the hall together. They were holding hands and she was hanging all over him. Liz took in a deep breath and closed her locker door. After last nights dream this was going to be harder then she thought. It was clear that her and Max were a couple now. Max eyes met with hers for just moment as he walked past but then Tess pulled his attention back to her. "Liz, Liz did you hear what I just said?" Maria asked her.

"OH Maria, I'm sorry, no I didn't hear you. I guess my mind is just some where else sorry." Liz told her. Michael walked up and wrapped his arms around Maria and kissed her on the cheek. "So you sleep ok last night, you left this morning before I was up?" Michael asked Maria. 

"Yeah thanks for letting me crash on your couch that movie just went really long, oh and thanks for calling my mom too." Maria told him. "So Liz are you going to be able to meet with me after school this afternoon so we can work on the memorial page for Alex?" Maria asked her. 

Liz turned around and looked at Maria with a blank expression on her face. "Oh yeah sure I guess I can meet with you this afternoon, yeah I will be there" Liz told her as they walked down the hall. She stopped suddenly when she saw Alex locker, there where signs and flowers all over it like a little memorial for him. She walked over and read the beautiful cards and letters that the kids had left behind. "God, I just can't believe he is actually gone, it just doesn't seem real to me. I keep expecting him to come walking through the doors at any moment." Liz whispered to Maria. 

"I know, I keep thinking the same thing." Maria told her as she wiped her eyes. Liz turned around and headed for the door that was it she couldn't stay at school right now she had to go and see Alex parents. Maria followed Liz and grabbed her by the arm. "Liz where are you going, class is just about to start?"

"I can't stay here, Alex didn't kill himself, I just know it and I am going to prove it, if its the last thing I do." Liz told her as she headed off campus. 

Maria turned around and walked back over to Michael, tears brimming in her eyes. "She said she can't stay here at school, I have no idea where she is going, I tell you Michael I am really worried about her. We need to talk to Max about this." 

"I will talk to Maxwell maybe he can talk to Liz ok. Its going to be ok, I promise nothing is going to happen to Liz." Michael told her as he wrapped his arm around her and they headed for class. Maria hoped he was right. She laid her head against his shoulder as they walked down the hall. Maria felt safe with Michael, he was being so wonderful, so supportive it she knew that she would never have gotten through the last few weeks without him begin there for her.

Liz walked up to the Whitman's house and knocked on the front door. She took in a deep breath not sure what she was going to say as Alex mom opened the door. "Oh hello Liz, come in please." Mrs. Whitman offered as she opened the door. "The sheriff was just here, he told us the official report on Alex death would be a,...a..." she couldn't even finish the sentence, she broke down in tears as Liz wrapped her arms around her.

"Mrs. Whitman its a mistake, I promise you some how its a mistake." Liz tried to assure her. Liz lead her into the living room and they sat down on the couch together. 

Mrs. Whitman looked at Liz as tears poured forth. "Liz honey, you can tell me, please I have to know did Alex say anything to you, did he ever say anything about his father or I. Did we push him to hard, expect to much from him? I just don't understand this he never seemed upset or unhappy, ever?" She broke down again. Liz wrapped her arms around her and held her as she cried. "I just don't understand, I am his mother I would have know wouldn't I have know?" 

Liz smiled at her, "Mrs. Whitman, I know Alex didn't kill himself, I don't care what the sheriff said the accident showed, I am telling you that he didn't you have to believe that ok." Liz told her. 

Alex mom straightened herself up and patted Liz on the hand. "Your a good friend Liz, thank you for coming over here this morning it has helped so much just having you here." 

Liz smiled at her. "I'm glad I came, if its ok, I was wondering if I could go up to Alex room for awhile if that's ok." 

Mrs.'s Whitman smiled and shook her head. "Of course, yes you go right up and spend all the time you need, I know it helps me to be near his things I feel like he is closer to me some how." She told Liz as she lead her to his room. Liz sat down on his bed and closed her eyes for a minutes trying to think if Alex would have left some kind of message for them. After yesterday at Alex funeral she was positive that the aliens had something to do with Alex death but she wasn't sure how. She looked around the room but couldn't find anything unusual or out the ordinary. She picked up his tape recorder and put on the headphones, it was Alex playing his guitar. There were voices in the background but she didn't recognize any of them from Alex band. She tried to listen more carefully it sounded as if there was a woman's voice on the tape but she wasn't quite sure. Liz pulled the headphones off and took the tape out of the player, scribbled across the front of the tape was the name Leanna and the date when he was away in Sweden. Liz wasn't sure why but she felt like this had something to do with Alex death so she slide it into her pocket. She glanced down at her watch it was already after 1:00, she didn't realize but she had spent all morning here. She decided she better get back to class if she hurried she could make it just in time for her Science class with Max. She still wanted to talk to him about the dream she had last night.

Liz arrived back at the school just as the bell was ringing. She ran the entire way from the parking lot to her class. She hit the door breathing hard and heavy just as her teacher was finishing roll call. Max head shot up as he saw a winded and disheveled Liz come running into class. "Nice of you to join us Miss Parker. Please take your seat." Mr. Thomas told her sternly. Liz tired to catch her breath as she looked around for a place to sit. The only available empty desk was next to Max so she took it. Max leaned over to her, "Are you ok Liz?" She just nodded her head and leaned back into her chair she closed her eyes for a minute trying to catch her breath. Mr. Thomas finished reading through a note that had been hand delivered from the office."Alright class, it seems that the sheriff has just notified the school staff that Alex Whitman's death was not an accident. It saddens me to tell you that Alex has taken his own life. I know this is going be very difficult for those of you who knew Alex so if anyone has anything they would like to say I'm going to set aside our normal routine for today." Liz took in a deep breath and shook her head in frustration. She felt herself grow more and more irritated as other kids in the class began talking about how troubled Alex seemed and how he had even started failing some of his classes recently. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it that these things were being said about her best friend. Max was watching her closely. He could see that she was upset by what was being said. Liz looked at him, "Max we have to do something to stop this, Alex didn't kill himself." Liz whispered to him. Max looked down at his desk he couldn't face her, "Liz we don't know what happened we just have to trust the sheriff in this." Liz was so frustrated and hurt by him for not helping her. She couldn't take it any longer with out thinking she stood up. "Stop it just stop it, Alex Whitman did not kill himself, so just stop saying that he did." Liz yelled at them. Max grabbed at her hand and tried to stop her. "Liz sit down this isn't the time or place."

Liz looked at him as tears filled her eyes and threaten to fall. "This isn't the time, then you tell me when is, you only care about yourself you don't give a dam about what Alex went through, someone killed him Max, someone caused that accident."

Mr. Thomas stood up. "Miss Parker that will be enough I realize Alex was your friend but..." 

Liz eyes flashed with anger as she looked at her teacher. "You have no idea, what I am going through the living hell that my life has become." Liz grabbed her back pack and stormed out of class. 

Max grabbed his books and ran out after her. "Liz! Liz! wait I want to talk to you." Liz stopped and turned around wiping her face dry, she refused to cry she wasn't going to give in she had to be strong, for Alex. Max ran down the hall and grabbed Liz by the arm. "Liz, what was that all about, you have to be more careful." She couldn't believe this he was thinking about them again, Alex was laying in the ground and all he could think about was his precious secret. Well to hell with him and his secrets Liz thought. "I can't believe you after all the tiems Alex risked his life for you." She turned to walk away but something stopped her and she walked back to him. "You want to know where I was this morning Max, I spent the morning trying to convince Mrs. Whitman that her son didn't kill himself and that she wasn't to blame that's were I was, so don't try and stand there and tell me that I have to be careful, one of my best friends is gone, gone forever." Liz snapped at him. Max didn't say anything he just let her walk away. As he turned to walk back to class he ran into Tess, she wrapped her arm inside of his and smiled at him. "Max I know that you tried to talk to the sheriff, we all do. Liz is just not willing to accept the truth, I hate to say this but maybe we need to be more careful around her from now on. I mean she is angry if she keeps going like this someone is going to start asking questions.I just wouldn't want Michael or Maria to ever have to go through what you did in the white room." Max looked at her and shook his head, "No Liz is upset right now but I know we can still trust her."

Maria paced back and forth waiting for Liz to show up, last period had ended almost and hour ago and yet Liz was no where to be seen. She couldn't believe she was blowing this off again, school was one thing but this was important. Maria was getting more and more irritated as time ticked by. Michael poked hi head around the corner through he door. "Hey Maria are you about ready to go, I thought I would drop you off." 

Maria looked at him and smiled, "You just go ahead I am going to give her alittle more time ok." 

Michael glanced down at his watch, "No I'll wait here with you for a little longer." Michael told her as he walked over to the table and looked down at the photos of Alex."I didn't realize that Alex was involved with all these different groups."

Maria smiled, "Yeah Alex loved to do different things, he was really into the computers as well as music and science. he even did the whole chess club thing freshman year but Liz and I gave him so much grief over that one that the quite finally." Maria laughed alittle as tears formed in her eyes. She shook her head and took in a deep breath, "Dam, I swear Michael I am never going to be able to stop crying." Michael wrapped his arms around her and kissed her gently on the top of the head. "Come on lets go to the Crashdown maybe Liz just forgot and went there." Michael told her has he head her out to the car.

Liz was so angry she wasn't sure where she should go, but she knew she had to go somewhere away from Max and the whole dam school. She drove around for awhile aimlessly but then she pulled the car to a stop and got out. She walked over to Alex grave site and sat down. "Alex I know you didn't kill yourself I just have to find a way to prove it to Max and the others. he is being so strange and last night I tried to dream walk him and I saw the strangest things. Alex what should I do.? " Liz asked as she ran her hands through her hair. She sat there for along time not then it came to her. If Alex didn't leave any kind of notes at home then maybe at school in his locker. The police probably would have already gone over everything but it didn't hurt to check she thought to herself. Liz pulled herself to her feet and headed towards the car. She felt a little dizzy, she hadn't slept much over the last week and she hadn't really ate since she heard the news about Alex death. She put her hand up to her face and forced herself to keep going she had to much to do and this was to important. When she opened her car door their was a small pink envelope placed carefully on her seat addressed to her in the same hand writing. Liz picked up the note and looked around to see if anyone was there but the cemetery was empty. She sat down behind the wheel of her car and opened the letter.

Liz

Time is of the essence. Alex did not go to Sweden and his death was not an accident as you are being told. 

You must hurry you must find the notes that Alex was working on they alone hold the key to the truth being revealed. Waste no time, and trust no one for now. Again I warn you Max is not himself and things are not as they seem. All our lives depend on you finishing the work that Alex began. 

Liz tucked the note back into the envelope and shoved it down inside her back pack. This was so strange and confusing what did they mean that Alex wasn't in Sweden. He had shown her all those slides and the pictures of the family and the girl that he meant, it had to be real. Liz shook her head feeling confused. She decided she had better check things out at the school after dark better no one know what she was up to. She glanced down at her watch and was shocked to see how late it had gotten.She was suppose to work at the Crashdown tonight. 

Maria and Michael walked into the Crashdown together to find Max and Tess sitting there waiting for them with Isabel and Kyle. "So anyone seen Liz?" Isabel shook her head no and so did Kyle. Max looked up at Maria, "Why I thought she would be coming with you and Michael." 

"NO I haven't seen Liz since this morning she left school early. She was suppose to meet me at school to work on Alex memorial page for the yearbook but she was a no show." Maria told them.

"Well she totally freaked out at school today, Max tried to help her but she just wouldn't listen. If she keeps on like this people are going to start asking questions." Tess informed them. 

Maria looked at Tess and smiled at her sarcastically, "Yeah well its kind of been a ruff time for us. Any way I better go get ready for work." Maria told them as she headed towards the kitchen. Michael caught her by the hand, "I think I'll just hang out here for a little while and then I can take you home later ok?" Maria just nodded her head and walked into the back to get into her uniform. 

Isabel looked at Tess for a moment, "You do understand Tess how difficult this is not just for Liz but for all of us. I mean Alex was a huge part of all our lives its not something that is just going to go away over night. Besides what if Liz is right, I mean what if aliens were involved with his death."

"No that's not possible, no matter how much we don't want it to be true Alex took his own life and we all just have to come to terms with that." Tess told her as she got up from the table. "I'm going to head home see you later Kyle."

Kyle just nodded his head slightly. Max got up and followed Tess as she went out the door. Kyle looked at Isabel and smiled, "so I guess those two are like a couple now ugh?" 

Isabel wiped a tear away from her in frustration, "You know what I don't know and the truth is I don't care Max has been acting like the biggest self centered jerk on the whole planet and I'm not going along with his I am the King crap any more." Kyle laughed at her statement. "You go girl." 

Maria was just coming out of the bathroom when Liz came walking in the back door. She looked terrible, not at all herself. Maria noticed that her face was pale and that she had dark circles under her eyes. "Liz, where were you I waited all after noon at school for you?" maria asked her.

"For me why would you be waiting for me" Liz asked not understanding.

"We were suppose to work on the memorial page in the yearbook for Alex remember?" Maria asked her annoyed. Where were you?"

"I was at the cemetery, I'm sorry about the yearbook thing but I have allot that I have to get done right now."Liz told her as she headed upstairs. maria was angry she followed her up. "Things, what things could be more important then Alex?" Liz shook her head, "I can't talk about it right now ok, God Maria its just a page in a yearbook I think you can handle it." Liz snapped at her friend.

Maria came to a dead stop. "Fine, since that's how you feel about it then I will just do it myself. God Liz I can't believe you actually said that." Maria told her as tears streamed down her face. Liz stopped and turned around. She called out to Maria, "Maria I didn't mean it like that, wait." Maria was already out into the kitchen before she could explain anything more to her. Liz felt terrible she climbed up the stairs and laid down on her bed. She was so tired she laid her head back down on the bed for awhile and closed her eyes. Liz sat up in her bed she felt a cold chill through her entire body, she was suddenly very aware that someone was watching her, she looked over to her bedroom window and saw Max standing outside it. He looked at her with longing in his eyes and reached out his hand towards her. She called out his name only to hear her own voice echo around the room. Liz walked over to the window and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, it was as if some unseen force was holding them apart. Max leaned his head against the window and whispered softly "I love You." Liz looked at the fear and sadness in his eyes, she wanted to help him but she didn't know how to. She slowly placed her hand against the cold glass and whispered back, "I love you too." Liz watched as Tears began to fill in Max eyes, he seemed as if he was in so much pain. Liz felt panic well up inside of her as Max began to fade away before her eyes. She beat her hands against the windows trying to break the glass but it was no use, he was already gone. Liz sat upright in her bed and cried out for Max. Her entire body was soaked in sweat and tears rolled down her cheeks. It took her a few minutes to realize that she had only had another dream and that she had fallen asleep in her own bedroom. Liz grabbed the alarm clock, it was already past midnight, she had to get over to the school to check out Alex locker she decided. 

Maria sat up and yawned, she stretched out her arms and glanced at her watch. "So are you going to fall asleep here again or are you going to go home tonight?" Maria asked Michael. 

He was already starting to fall asleep, he yawned a little and shook his head. "No I'm cool, I want to finish watching this movie with you?" 

Maria looked at Michael and laughed, "Really because I think it is so boring and I am really tired I want to get some sleep." 

Michael glanced at his watch then he looked up at Maria, "OK well I guess I can head out then. Where's your mom tonight how come she isn't here?" Michael asked. "OH she had to do some catering work in out of town this weekend and she took Sean with her so its just little old me on my own." Michael looked around the nervously. "Well you know it is kind of late and I am pretty tired maybe I should just crash here tonight on the couch." Maria knew he was worried about her being alone. "Sure that's cool, I'll go get you a blanket and pillow. Be right back." Maria told him as she headed towards her bedroom. A few minutes later she came back out dressed in one of his big tee shirts and a pair of boxer shorts. Michael smiled at her she looked so good. he had to be careful though to remember why he was staying the night, it was to keep her safe. "Hey isn't that one of my shirts where did you get it." Michael asked her pretending to be upset. Maria shrugged her shoulders, "I liked it so I took it, why do you want me to give it back." Maria asked him as she pretended to take off the shirt. Michael jumped across the room and pulled the shirt back down. "No, you keep it that's fine, it looks better on you any way." Michael told her a bit flustered.

"Are you sure cause I could take it off right here and give it back to you its fine really." Maria teased him as she pretended to lift the shirt over her head again. Michael quickly pulled her hands away from the shirt and pulled her into his arms. "Be careful Maria you don't want to start something you may not be able to finish." Michael whispered his mouth only inches away from hers. Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently on the mouth. Michael opened his mouth as their kiss deepened. Maria was suddenly very aware of the fact that they were all alone and that she was not wearing very much clothing. She felt herself wanting him all the more but it was Michael who pushed her gently away. "Maria you look really really good and I would love nothing more then to spend the entire night kissing you but I think you better get to bed and I better hit the couch, OK?" Maria looked at him alittle disappointed but she knew he was right. She smiled at him and walked back into her room and closed the door. Michael headed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of cold water from the cink but instead of drinking it, he poured it over the top of his head. "Just keep your head here Michael, their will be a time for that later." He mumbled to himself.


	3. chapter 3

Max laid his head back against the headboard of his bed and closed his eyes. He kept thinking about Liz, she was so hurt so lost today in class listening to everyone go on about Alex killing himself. Max jumped as his phone rang, it was Tess, she just wanted to tell him goodnight and that she would see him tomorrow. Max had to smile Tess had been so wonderful to him the past few weeks he didn't know how he would have ever made it through if it had not been for her being there. She had been so supportive of him even when Michael and Isabel had pulled away from him. He had to admit that he was feeling strange around her though since the night that they spent together. He knew that Kyle and the Sheriff knew because they had seen them come in together but he had not told Michael or Isabel yet. Max felt uncomfortable about it there was a part of him, a large part of him that truly regretted what had happened between the two of them. He knew he wasn't ready for that kind of relationship with Tess but he had allowed her to pursued him. Tess had wanted to talk to him tonight he knew it she kept looking for an opportunity but he had tried to avoid it. He didn't know for sure what to say to her. He cared for her but he wasn't in love with her like, not like he was with Liz. No like he had been with Liz past tense he reminded himself, past tense. Max rolled over and slid his hand underneath his mattress feeling around trying to find it. Finally he reached it and pulled it out so he could see her face, it was his photo of him and Liz togther at the prom. He knew he should just throw it away but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was so beautiful so perfect, even now he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. That night could have gone so differently he thought to himself but she had seen him kissing Tess and that ended it. "Dam" he swore under his breath, he regretted that night too, why had he turned to Tess to begin with. He hadn't even been thinking about her until she came out into the hall, he had been thinking about how he could reassure Liz that he still loved her and that she didn't have to worry about Tess. IT was so strange it was like everything he was feeling and thinking that night suddenly changes as soon as Tess walked up to him and he couldn't explain why. Max put the photo back under his mattress and closed his eyes. How did things get so screwed up, he closed his eyes not wanting to think about it any more thinking about Liz only caused his heart to ache more Max thought to himself.

Liz tried the window at the school, it was locked and she couldn't budge it. "Now what, how am I going to get in?" Liz mumbled to herself. She looked through her back pack to try and find something to pick the lock but she didn't have anything with her. Liz looked at the window for a moment then she held out her hand and concentrated on the window. It slowly` began to rattle as she concentrated more directly on the lock itself. Much to her delight the lock slide open and the window popped open. Liz couldn't believe it she hadn't really thought it would work but it had and she was thrilled. She crawled into the school and dropped her back pack on the floor. Once inside she picked up her stuff and headed for Alex locker. Again the combination lock stopped her from getting in but she knew how to get past that now. Once she had the locker open she began going through Alex things. Nothing to unusual just his notebooks and school stuff. Of course there were a couple of pictures of Isabel taped up inside the door. Liz smiled she was glad that they had at least had some time together before, before...Liz couldn't even finish the thought in her head. She felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes but she refused to give into them she had to remain strong. She was just about to close up the locker when something shoved down in the back of the locker caught her attention. Liz reached back and slide the paper out of the crack. It was a receipt that was from the Ty restaurant here in Roswell. Liz almost threw it away but she noticed that the date was the day of Alex death and written across the bottom were a line of numbers instead of his signature. Liz slipped it into her back pack. She closed Alex locker door and headed over to the music hall to try and work on the tapes she had gotten from Alex room. As she was walking through the hall the sound of footsteps behind her made her jump. She turned around but no one was there. Thinking it was just her imagination she kept on walking. Liz flipped on the light and opened the door to the schools radio equipment. She wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she had seen Alex do this before so she thought maybe it might come to her. Liz turned on the cassette dubbing machine and tried to edit out the other sounds on the tape she was trying to hear what was being said in he back ground. As she flipped the channels the music grew louder in her headphones. Dam, she thought to herself how had Alex done this she had watched him edit his cassettes a million times. Liz flipped the last switch and finally found what she was looking for, with the voices isolated and the music lifted out she could hear clearly that it was Alex talking to what sounded like a young woman.

"No Leanna, I can't go tonight. I really want to finish work on this code OK its too important. You go and have a great time." Alex told her.

"Oh come on Alex all you do is work on this thing ever since I met you its like your obsessed with it or something. Just come with us to one football game its the last game of the season for us and believe me these guys need everyone they can get rooting for them." Leanna pleaded him.

"Listen I'm going to just finish up this next part and then I'll meet you at the stadium OK. I promise." Alex told her.

"All right I'll keep you a seat don't be to long,.. you need to get out of this room once in awhile its not good for you to always be closed in up here." Leanna warned him.

Alex laughed, "I'll be there soon ready to root for my favorite team. Go Las Cruses! See I'm already in the mood." 

Liz shook her in disbelief. What had he just said. she was about to hit the rewind button when someone grabbed her hand. Liz jumped and screamed, she turned around to find herself staring into the face of deputy Hanson. Before she could say a word he was reading her rights and handcuffing her for breaking and entry. Liz didn't even have time to grab the cassette from the player. 

Deputy Hanson looked around the room. "So Miss Parker this is the last place I expected to find you tonight. Are you here alone?" Liz didn't answer him. 

He shook his head, "Well can you tell me what it is your doing here at 1:00 am in the morning then?" Liz still didn't answer him. 

"All right then how about we go and talk to your parents see if you want to talk to them." He told her.

Liz mumbled that they were out of town. The deputy took her into custody, she turned her head to see her back pack on the chair and the cassette still in the player where she had left it. Liz swore under her breath as the police locked up the room and escorted her to the squad car. She was so angry with herself for getting caught. She listened as the deputy called head quarters and reported that the area was secure. That the janitor had been right it was just some kids messing around and that he was bringing one of them in for questioning. Then she listened as he called the Crashdown to see if her parents were really out of town. When he confirmed that they were he called Sheriff Valenti. Liz sank back into the seat now Tess and Kyle would surely know what had happened she thought to herself in frustration. 

No one noticed the stranger slip from out of the shadows and into the room after Liz was taken out by the police. They didn't notice as the stranger picked up Liz back pack and grabbed the cassette out of the player and take it with them removing the evidence that Liz had just uncovered. 


	4. chapter 4

Max jumped up from the bed as the phone began to ring again. It was the sheriff and he wanted him to quietly meet him down at the police station. He explained that Liz and been arrested for breaking an entry and that he thought it would be good if Max came along to talk to her since they were friends. Max couldn't believe what was happening Liz being arrested for breaking into the school this just wasn't like her at all maybe Tess had been right after all maybe Liz was loosing it he thought to himself. Max grabbed his jacket and headed out of his bedroom window. He knew this was about Alex he knew because of the look on her face earlier in the day. Nothing prepared him though for seeing Liz sitting in the sheriffs old office with handcuffs on her wrists. He made him cringe, more then anything he wante dto take them off of her. Liz looked up as she saw both the sheriff and Max walk into the office. She lowered her head, she couldn't believe this was happening not now, not him. she slid down into her chair wishing she could run away, wishing she could hide but it was to late. They were both headed into the room together. 

"Well Liz your lucky I convinced Deputy Hanson to drop the charges since nothing was disturbed at the school but what were you thinking breaking into the school in the middle of the night like that? You could have been hurt, the janitor that was there didn't know who you were. Now you want to tell me what is going on?" Jim scolded her. Liz looked at Max to see him staring intently at her waiting for her to answer the sheriff. She shrugged her shoulders. "It was nothing, I just forgot some work at school that couldn't wait I had to get it that's all, really sheriff this is just some big misunderstanding."

Jim sat down in the chair next to her he reached over and pulled a key from his pocket to unlock the handcuffs. "Are you sure Liz, because Tess and Max both told me that you have been having a hard time excepting that Alex death was a suicide. Now I know this is got to be hard for you really I do but Liz the proof is there, I showed Max the file its all in there. As much as we don't want it to be true it is and we have to except it." Liz looked up to see Max still staring at her she felt like she was under a microscope. Liz lowered her eyes down to her wrists and began rubbing them. 

She smiled at the sheriff sweetly, "I promise you sheriff this did not have anything to do with Alex death really. Max is right I was upset before but I am fine now really. I was just trying to get something's I left at school, it was a mistake I made a poor choice that's all, it won't ever happen again I promise." Jim looked at Max then back to Liz, he patted her hand and smiled. "OK Liz, I think I'll have Max here take you home I want to talk with Hanson make sure this is all cleared up." Liz thanked him and walked out quietly with Max. She was so angry she couldn't even think straight. The fact that Max and Tess had been discussing her with the sheriff made her blood boil. It took every ounce of strength to keep her mouth shut. Max walked towards his jeep and began getting into he drivers side when he noticed that Liz was not getting into the jeep but instead was walking down the street. Max slammed the door to the jeep and walked up behind her. he grabbed her by the arm and swung her around, "What do you think you are doing, get into the jeep I am taking you home." Liz flashed him a look of utter deviance. "I am not getting into the jeep with now or at any other time so you can just leave now!" Liz pulled her arm free and started walking off again. Max ran after her, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Liz stopped and stared at Max, "Me, what is the matter with me, you have some nerve, you know what is wrong with me..." Liz started to storm off but stopped and looked at Max. "Why are you here anyway, why did the sheriff call you to come down here?"

"I guess he thought since we are friends maybe I could talk some since into you, maybe you would listen to me and stop this crazy behavior." Max snapped at here. Liz pulled away from him again and began walking down the street. Max called after her but she kept on walking. He wasn't about to give up though, he caught up to her again and began dragging her back across the parking lot towards the jeep. "Stop acting like this Liz and just get into the dam jeep so we can talk about this alittle less publicly." Liz was so angry he was actually ordering her to get into the jeep not asking her, ordering her. She lost it. Liz stopped and pulled her arm free from his grasp again. "What are you doing, who do you think you are, you don't own me, I don't have to go with you if I don't want to. Max how can you be so blind, how can you not see Alex death was not a suicide it wasn't and I am going to prove it." Max was angry with her now, months of built up anger came busting forth. "Tess was right your going to keep up at this until you attract all kinds of attention to us. You know Liz you can be as angry at me as you want at me but you owe it to Michael, Isabel, and Tess not to pursue this anymore. If your really there friend you'll stop taking your anger for me out on them." Liz eyes flashed with anger. "What are you talking about this isn't about you at all this is about finding out who killed Alex. And why exactly is it that I would be trying to get back at you anyway?" Liz snapped.

Max shook his head, "because you can't handle it that I am with Tess now, well your the one who ended things between us, you have no right to be jealous of Tess, your the one who casually had sex with Kyle like it was nothing. Your the one who destroyed what we had, not her. Your actions are hurting everyone not just me, your hurting Tess and the others and they don't deserve it. At least Tess can be trusted."

Liz took a step backwards from him all the color drained from her face. She felt like she had just been slapped across the face. The words had stung and the pain was real. She just stood there for a moment staring at him, she felt like she didn't even know who he was anymore, tears formed in her eyes as she looked into his eyes. She took in a deep breath trying to hold back the tears. IT was the sound of a familiar voice from behind Max that caught her attention. She looked past him at her then back at Max. "I don't believe that you just said that after, ... after everything that we have...I thought you knew me, Max." Liz couldn't even finish the sentence she turned and ran away from him sobbing as she went. Max called after her, he felt terrible why had he said it why had he treated her like that it was obvious she was in deep pain. He was so angry but he didn't even know why. Max called out to her but she had already disappeared down the street. 

He turned around to get into the jeep and go after her, but then he saw Tess standing just behind him. "Max let her go, she obviously needs to be alone right now, the sheriff shouldn't have asked you to come down here it was a mistake." Tess told him as she slowly walked up to him and took his hand into her own. "This is just hard for her seeing us together realizing that we love each other and that we belong together." Max looked at Tess for a moment then he looked back at the empty street that Liz and taken and sighed. Tess put her hand along side his cheek and turned his head to look into his eyes, "after all Max she did end things with you as you said she slept with Kyle, this is how it is suppose to be." Max shook his head, he felt really confused, he didn't know what to think, he only knew that he felt really terrible for hurting Liz again."Why are you here, I mean why did you come down here too?" Max asked trying not to sound annoyed. Tess laid her head against his shoulder. "Well after the sheriff left I just got to thinking about the fight you had with her in school today and well I guess I just knew you might need someone to talk to that's all. I just wanted to be here for you Max." Max smiled at her as they walked over to his jeep. "Come on I'll give you a ride home. Thanks for always being here for me Tess it means so much." Tess smiled at him sweetly as she climbed into the jeep. "That's what a wife is for isn't it?" Max smiled at thankful that she was always there for him.


	5. chapter 5

Liz ran away from him, she ran all the way back to the Crashdown. She was so upset, why had she let him see her cry, she had let him get to her. Liz walked into the Crashdown and looked around she felt like there were so many ghost here. All her memories of Alex, of her time with Max, she had to go some place else.They were screaming at her, constant reminders of the pain that wanted to escape from. Liz grabbed her keys and headed back out the door. She got into her car and just began driving. She didn't know where to go she felt so alone. She picked up her cell phone and called Maria. "Hello Maria,.. Maria can I please come over, please I just really need to be away from the Crashdown right now. Please." 

Maria sat up in her bed and tried to take in what was happening."Liz, is that you, yeah sure you can come over. It's alright just get here and will talk ok." Maria hung up the phone and looked up to see Michael standing over her. 

"So should I go get some coffee ready?" Maria nodded her head, Michael stumbled back out into the kitchen and began making the coffee while Maria grabbed a pair of sweats and slipped them on over her shorts. Liz sounded so upset she could tell she was crying, well maybe that was a good sign at least she was finally began to show some kind of emotions, Maria thought to herself. Maria heard the door, Michael opened it and let Liz in. Liz was surprised to see him there but as soon as she saw Maria she ran straight into her arms and broke down again. Maria wrapped her arms around her and walked over to the couch. Michael just stood there not quite sure what to do until Maria waved for him to go into the other room. He shrugged his shoulders and headed off to her bed figuring that Maria had it covered. She handed Liz a box of tissue. "Ok tell me what happened, was it Max?" 

Liz wiped her eyes and blew her nose gently and then she nodded her head. "No its not about Max, ok well it is about him alittle, oh God Maria its so complicated but I have to talk to someone about what is going on and I know I can trust you. But you have to promise not tell Michael at least not right now?" 

Maria looked at Liz and shook her head, "Ok Liz but only because it is you asking."

Liz hugged her again. "OK I found some things out about Alex, I can't tell you how not yet at least, but I can tell you that I know for a fact that Alex wasn't in Sweden."   


Maria looked at Liz and shook her head."What are you talking about of course he was. Liz honey your scaring me here, we saw the photos the slides everything, he was there."   


Liz leaned back against the couch. "No Maria he wasn't in Sweden they are fake photos created probably by aliens to hide where Alex really was."   


Maria looked at the floor then back over to Liz. "ok say your right then where was he really and what was he doing for all that time?"  


"I think he was at Las Cruses University right here in New Mexico and I think he was there trying to decode the book that Tess gave to Max. I think Alex figured out how to read it and that's why the skins or Kivar killed him." Liz told her. 

Maria smiled at Liz and pushed her hair away from her face. "Liz honey this is me Maria, I want to believe that Alex didn't do this to himself too but come on Liz this is hard to believe." 

Maria's words stung almost as much as Max had, Liz couldn't control herself she started crying all over again. "God Maria I thought you of all people would believe me, but you don't I can see it in your eyes. I should go I shouldn't have even come over here, I'm sorry." Liz got up to leave but Maria grabbed her arm. 

"Liz wait, I'm sorry that was so cruel of me, tell me what you found out." Maria listened carefully as Liz told her about finding the cassette at Alex house, about breaking into the school and finding the receipt, even about her run in with Max. 

Maria wrapped Liz up in her arms, she started crying too, "Oh my Gosh, that must have been brutal. Liz I am so sorry he treated you like that. Max has been a real jerk ever since he has been with Tess, I don't know who he thinks he is but its like he has forgotten who his real friends are."   


Liz wiped her eyes again, "Maria its just that I thought some how he would know that I never really slept with Kyle and that we would work things through, but I guess we really are over forever."   


Maria tried to comfort her friend, "Liz some day he is going to know the truth and he is going to realize that he gave up the best thing in his life because he was just to stupid or to blind to see the truth. Ok here is what we are going to do, we are going to head back to the school first thing in the morning get your back pack and that cassette and see what the heck is going on ok?" Liz shook her head. Maria smiled at her and told her to try and get some sleep that they would figure this all out together.   


Michael rolled over in the bed as Maria slipped into the room with him. He glanced at his watch 4:30 am whats the point of going to bed he thought to himself. Still some of the things he had over heard troubled him allot. "Maria I know I wasn't suppose to be listening but well I was, so before you get all ticked at me what the hell is going on? What was all that stuff about a code and Liz never sleeping with Kyle. I thought you said those rumors at school were true?" 

Maria picked up her pillow and hit Michael with it, "Dam Michael you were suppose to listen to us. I can't talk to you about this, I gave Liz my word." Maria told him. 

Michael pulled her down and pinned her to the bed underneath him. "It wasn't like I was trying to hear you guys, you weren't exactly whispering you know. Maria I don't like the idea of you keeping secrets from me, not now so just tell me what the hell is going on?" Maria tried to get up from the bed but Michael held her in place, "Maria I mean it I don't like all these secrets." 

Maria looked at him anger flashing in her eyes at his statement, "Michael just because we are together doesn't mean you get to order me around, I'm not going to tell you anything more I gave Liz my word so just deal with it space boy." 

Michael held on tighter to Maria as she struggled to pull away from him. "Fine I just wanted you to think about one thing, secrets is what drove Max and Liz so far apart in the first place, do you want that to happen to us too?" Maria looked up into Michael eyes and saw that he was seriously worried about her. 

"Ok Michael, ok, I am going to tell you what is going on but you have to swear to me here and now that you aren't going to tell Max a word of it." Michael loosened his grip some and shook his head. Maria grabbed his face in her hands she stared directly into his eyes as she spoke, "I mean it Michael, if you speak one word of what I am about to tell you then we are finished, I can't lose Liz as my friend I have to know I can trust you." 

Michael knew she meant exactly what she was saying, "Maria I give you my word now tell me what the hell is going on?" 

Maria let go of Michael face. "Alright then let me up and will talk. First off last October Max came back in time using the Granilith, he traveled back from the year 2014 and he came to see Liz." 

Michael shook his head, "what are you talking about, I may not be as smart as Liz Parker but I do know time travel is not possible?" 

Maria just smiled at him, "OH right and aliens don't really exists?" 

Michael looked at her again, "OK ok go on finish this story. "   


"OK well when future Max came he told Liz that she had to make his present self fall out of love with her, that if she didn't the whole world would be like completely taken over by the skins and that you and Isabel were killed." Maria told him as tears formed in her eyes at the thought of anything bad happening to him. 

Michael looked at her in disbelief, "Why would Maxwell's being in love with Liz have anything to do with the skins taking over the world and us dying, or maybe a better question would be how could his not being in love with her change all that?" Michael asked her. 

Maria shook her head and wiped away the last of the tears, "Well according to Liz future Max told her that because she and Max got married Tess took off leaving you guys all weaker because of all that destiny crap and you guys being each others mates and stuff so Liz tried to get Max to follow his destiny and be with Tess but when that failed she came up with this plan to pretend to sleep with Kyle and have Max see the whole thing." 

Michael finally understood, "Ok so what your telling me is that Max put her up to all of this, no way, I don't buy it." 

Maria slapped him on the arm, "What are you saying you think Liz just made the whole thing up because she gets her kicks out of being in constant pain. " Maria snapped at him. 

Michael ducked just in time to avoid another blow as Maria swung to hit him again. "No I am not saying that at all, I'm saying that Max loves her way to much to put her through any of this so something else is going on, I'm not sure what but something. Tell me what Liz found out about Alex, why is she so sure that he was murdered?" Michael asked her. 

"Well she said that she found a receipt that Alex had in his locker and that it was from the day he died, she also said that she heard him talking to someone on a tape that he supposedly made while he was in Sweden except that in the background she heard him talking about being in Las Cruses." 

"OK then where's the tape, lets get it and listen to it right now." Michael told her as he got up and headed for the door. Maria jumped up and grabbed him by the arm, "NO Michael no you can't go out there and ask her for the tape for two reasons, one is she doesn't know that you know any of this and the other is because she doesn't have it or the receipt any more, when she got arrested tonight the cops took her out of the school before she had a chance to grab her stuff so we have to go over there first thing in the morning and get it." 

Michael shook his head, "Why wait lets go now, if this is all really going down then we need to be one step ahead of who ever it is that is behind this." 

Maria held on to Michael and pulled him back to the bed with her, "Michael I agree with you completely but Liz is a mess, she hasn't slept or eaten in days and she finally fell asleep when I came in here so please lets just let her get some rest and will go first thing in the morning after I tell her about you got it." Maria warned him. 

Michael agreed then he looked over to the bed and back at Maria, "So does this mean I get to share this bed with you tonight after all?" Maria smiled at him sweetly then she climbed into bed and pulled back the covers and motioned for him to join her. Just as Michael was about to get into the bed with her Maria told him, "You can share this bed with me space boy but all we are doing tonight is sleeping got it?" 

Michael laughed alittle and shook his head, "With how tired I am Maria anything else would be a miracle anyway." Maria curled up next to him as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. It felt good just holding her like this and being with her. Michael tried to close his eyes to sleep several times but everything that Maria had told him kept playing out in his head. He knew there was no way Max would have asked that of Liz so there had to be some other explanation behind this whole thing, but poor Liz he felt bad for her regardless. She had given so much of herself to save them over and over again he was completely amazed at how much she cared for Max and all of them.   


Liz tossed and turned trying to sleep but images of Max kept invading her dreams. She couldn't stop it from happening. Finally she sat up on the couch to see Max standing over her again. He reached out his hand to her but she refused to take it. "No Max, no more not even in my dreams not after tonight." 

Max looked at her then he sat down next to her. "I knew it when I saw how he hurt you tonight I knew it, God Liz I died inside when I saw that look on your face I am so sorry please forgive me." 

Liz looked at him in confusion, "Max what are you talking about that was you saying those things to me tonight, you." Max reached over and gently brushed her hair away from her face, "No Liz it wasn't me not really not the part of me that you know. Liz please don't leave me now, don't give up on me your my only hope your my only way out please find away to bring me through you have to please I need you." 

Max told her as tears streamed down his face. "I love you so." Liz couldn't take it she could feel his pain it was so real so heavy like a weight burying him deeper. She reached across the couch and pulled him into her arms, "God Max what is this what is happening how come I can remember these dreams but you can't?" Max pulled back from her alittle and looked into her eyes, "I don't know Liz I'm not sure all I know is that when I'm here with you I feel safe and I don't want to leave not ever but then something happens and,..." Suddenly the front door swung open and the same bright light came shinning in. Liz struggled so see who it was but the light was to blinding. Liz watched as Max began fading once again she reached over and grabbed him she pulled him into her arms and held him tight. "I love you Max I do I won't give up I swear." Liz told him as tears poured down her face. Liz sobs grew louder as Max disappeared from her embrace completely. She jumped and cried out as she tried to reach for Max but he wasn't there it had been another dream. It took her a minute to remember that she was at Marias. Liz looked at her watch it was just after 5:30 in the morning, she shook her head not much sleep again Liz thought to herself. She decided to go home and grab a shower before heading back to school. She wrote a quick note to Michael and Maria and left it on the table not wanting to wake them up.   



	6. chapter 6

  


Max couldn't pretend to sleep any longer, he had a ruff night. Liz had been on his mind. He grabbed his alarm clock, 6:00 am still probably to early to go over and see her he thought to himself. Maybe he would just call to make sure she was ok. Max dialed her number and waited as it rang and rang. Finally on the tenth ring he hung up the phone. He tried to calm he fears maybe she just wasn't answering he thought to himself. Maybe, but he had to know for sure he was still really ticked at her but he did not want her to be hurt. After getting dressed he headed out of his bedroom window and headed over to the Crashdown. He kept telling himself what an idiot he was that she would be there and be fine but he couldn't suppress the nagging feeling that ran through him. His uneasiness grew as he climbed her ladder to her window and found her room completely empty, the bed still made. It looked as if she had not been there all night. Maybe she hadn't, he thought to himself, maybe she never did make it home. Max held out his hand and concentrated on the lock, it slid open allowing him to get into her bedroom. He called out to Liz not wanting to scare her in case she was just in the other room but he did not get an answer. Max climbed through the window and began looking around, her bathroom was empty, so was her parents bedroom so he headed down stairs to see if she was in the restaurant. Liz thought she heard someone calling her name so she turned the water off in the shower and grabbed a big bath towel to wrap herself in. She walked out of her parents bathroom listening to hear if anyone was there. When she didn't here anything she walked back into her bedroom and into her own bathroom to get dressed. Suddenly she heard a noise from behind her as someone walked into her bedroom. Liz jumped and screamed not knowing who it was, as she did the towel worked its way loose and fell to the floor. Max turned his head quickly as Liz stood there naked and terrified before him. "OH Liz, God I am so sorry, I didn't know you were here, I would have knocked." 

Liz was so embarrassed she slammed the door shut and reached down to grab the door all at once. "Max Evens, you scared me half to death!" She yelled at him through the door. Max couldn't help but smile it was kind of funny and he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the view. She was gorgeous even more beautiful then in his dreams. His smile soon vanished though as Liz emerged from her bathroom fully dressed in her jeans and tank top. 

"So Max what are you doing here anyway?" She asked self consciously and annoyed. 

Max tried not to make her feel any more uncomfortable then he did, "I guess I just wanted to make sure you got home safely last night after what happened. I really didn't mean to bust in on you, I didn't know you were in here I checked your bathroom when I first got here you weren't there." Max told her trying to explain how he ended up walking in on her. 

"Well I used my moms shower mine has a clogged drain that my dad has to fix. Thanks for coming over and checking on me, I'm OK really." Liz told him as she began combing her hair. Max watched as she ran the brush through her long dark brown hair even with it wet and messy she looked beautiful he thought to himself. Liz looked at him standing there she wanted more then anything to grab him and kiss him, but a part of her was still really angry and hurt about the night before. She walked over next to him and grabbed a pair of socks out of her dresser. Max watched not really sure what he should say or do, he wanted to tell her he was sorry that he didn't mean all the things he had said but she was so distant. Liz turned and looked Max directly in the eyes, "So was there anything else you wanted to tell me Max because I have to get over to the school early this morning." 

Max shook his head, "well about last night, I wanted to tell you that I,..I wanted you to know that I was,..." Max stammered around not really knowing how to explain how he was feeling inside. 

Liz took a step closer to him and whispered softly, "I already know your sorry Max, I know you didn't mean those things." 

Max was feeling alittle unnerved with her standing so close to him. "You do, how do you know what I am feeling?" Max asked her. 

Liz suddenly realized she really did know how he was feeling even if he didn't it was the dream that was how she knew, her Max the real Max had told her in her dream and she knew in her heart that he still loved her. "Because you told me Max, last night you told me." 

Max took a step back from her and shook his head, "I'm not quite sure what your talking about Liz, but yeah I am sorry for saying some of the things I said, but I am not sorry about asking you stop this investigation of yours its dangerous." He told her trying not to look her directly in the eyes. Suddenly all the feelings that he carried for Liz washed over him like a tidal wave, he felt nervous and confused. He thought he had gotten past this that it was no longer an issue and yet here he was wanting more then anything to take her in his arms and kiss her. 

Liz smiled she knew that she was reaching him on some level."Max I can't stop, and I will tell you why, because I am not only searching for Alex killer but I am going to help you Max Evens, I am going to help you wake up and see the truth." She whispered softly as she took another step closer to him. 

Max back up again only to find himself pinned against the bedroom wall. "What,.. are you talking about?" Liz leaned in closer to him, her lips just barely inches away from his, "I'm telling you Max this isn't over between us, there's a connection between the two of us that no one, no force can break through." She laid her hand against his heart and whispered, "Its like we share the same heart and that can't be broken." As soon as Liz touched him Max felt a surge of energy jolt through his body it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. It was the strangest sensation almost as if he was beginning to wake up from a very long dream. He looked into Liz eyes and whispered her name softly "Liz." She leaned in and captured his mouth with her own kissing him for the first time in months. It felt so wonderful so right. Max closed his eyes and pulled Liz into his arms kissing her back. He saw flashes, strange images of himself talking to her, pleading with her not to hate him. He saw himself begging her to help him to free him from the prison that he was locked away in. Liz ran her hands up and around Max head and through his hair, pressing her body against his. She knew the connection was still there between them. Max ran his hands down to her waist and underneath her top he wanted to touch her to feel her soft skin against his own. As there kiss deepened Max saw images of Liz at Alex funeral and the intense pain that she was holding in, the guilt that was eating away at her soul. He felt like his heart was literally breaking at seeing her in so much pain. Liz moaned his name softly as his lips left hers and found their way down her neck and across her bare shoulder. Suddenly Liz saw a flash of intense light just as she had in the dreams and Max was pushing her away. He stared at her for a moment longer with a look of desperation and confusion on his face before he walked out the bedroom door. Liz didn't know what to think she followed after him, "Max?" 

He stopped at the end of the hall and looked at her, for another brief moment she saw him, she saw her Max from the dreams, "Liz why are you doing this, I've been terrible to you, why are you still helping me?" Max asked her softly. 

Liz shook her head and looked down at the floor for a moment then she looked into his dark brown eyes and stated simply, "Because Max, it's You." She turned and walked back into her bedroom and shut the door as the tears fell softly down her cheek. 

Maria snuggled closer to Michael as she slept mumbling softly in her sleep. Michael tried to make out what she was saying, he loved that she talked in her sleep. Michael smiled to himself the truth was he loved everything about her, she had gotten to him like a virus infecting him completely and he was at her mercy. Michael pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. The truth was he wanted to do so much more but he didn't want to push her to pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for. He loved her to much to ruin things between them by moving to fast. Besides he wondered did he really have the right to ask her to give herself to him in that way, such an intimate personal way when he couldn't promise her forever. He just didn't want to hurt her , he didn't want her to some day regret the time that they shared together. Maria rolled over and slowly opened her eyes to find Michael staring at her. She loved waking up in his arms it felt so right even if all they had ever done is "sleep together" she thought to herself. "So have any good dreams you care to share with me?" Maria asked in a teasing voice. 

Michael shook his head and smiled, "Oh yeah, I had a great dream all about this really hot babe wearing nothing but a bikini bottom rubbing suntan lotion all over me." Michael told her. Maria smiled thinking he was talking about her, " really, what did she look like?" "Oh she was gorgeous, with long blonde hair and big beautiful eyes, and she was built, a body to die for. I almost hated having to wake up." 

Maria smiled at him, "That so sweet you had a fantasy about me." 

Michael shook his head, "Oh no it wasn't about you it was about that chick who use to be on the WB, what was her name, Majandra Delfino , boy can she act and she sings pretty well too!" Michael told her trying to keep a serious face. 

Maria hit him as hard a she could, "You pig, you are an absolute pig Michael Gurin." She yelled at him as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Michael went after her, scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the bed kicking and yelling at him. He laid her on the bed and held her down with his body, looking into her eyes he whispered, "Maria I was just kidding, you are the only hot babe I think about when I am asleep or awake." 

Maria lowered her eyes downward and smiled, "Yeah?" she asked him shyly. 

Michael kissed the top of her nose and answered. "Yeah." 

Maria wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to her, "If that's true then how come this is the second time in less then 24 hours that you have had me pinned to this bed and all were are doing is talking?" Michael bent down and captured her mouth with his. She felt so good, he pulled her closer so their bodies touched and it felt like fire surging through his entire being. He wanted her now more then ever but he still felt so conflicted. maria ran her hands down along his back and underneath his shirt caressing his skin and driving him crazy. He couldn't hold back any more he slid his hands up underneath her top caressing and kissing her soft skin. She was beautiful, he loved her so much he wanted to show her, just then the phone began ringing and Michael pulled away from her. Maria looked at the phone then she looked back at Michael, "I should answer that, it could be my mom." Michael let out a heavy sigh and headed for the bathroom in frustration. Maria yelled out, "Don't use all the hot water. " She laughed when she heard Michael yell back, "I won't be using any hot water so don't worry."


	7. New Chapter 7

Liz looked frantically for the backpack and the cassette tape but it was gone

Liz looked frantically for the backpack and the cassette tape but it was gone. She was so upset, she couldn't believe this was happening she ran down the hall into the office to search the lost & in found stuff hoping that maybe someone turned her things in but they were not there either. Tears began to sting at the back of her eyes as her vision blurred. She couldn't believe this who could have taken it and why? Suddenly Liz realized that someone must have been following her last night but who? She remembered that she had heard foot steps in the hallway. She headed out the front door of the school not really watching where she was going, without realizing it she ran into both Max and Tess as they were about to enter the school. Liz was caught completely off guard as flashes of Alex passed through her mind as soon as she touched Tess. She saw Alex standing in front of Tess at the Valenti's confronting her about something he was upset and...

The flash ended as abruptly as it had begun. Liz stopped and stared at Tess feeling totally confused, "Sorry Tess, I didn't mean to bump into you like that I wasn't watching where I was going." 

Tess smiled at her sweetly, "That's ok Liz, and actually I really wanted to talk to you if you have a few minutes?" Max looked at Tess then back to Liz with a puzzled expression on his face. 

Liz shook her head, "Yeah sure no problem." Max hesitated for a minute longer before walking away and leaving the two of them alone. Tess placed her hand on Liz back and led her to a bench so they could sit down. Again as soon as she came into contact with Tess she received visions about Alex. He was upset, he was yelling at Tess, telling her she had to stop that she was...

Liz stood there motionless as the vision vanished. Tess looked up at Liz and motioned for her to sit down next to her. "Liz are you alright, you seemed like you were a million miles away just then?" Liz shook her head, "Oh no I, I was just remembering something that I needed to do when I get home later. So what did you want to talk to me about?" 

Tess smiled sweetly and leaned in closer to Liz, "Liz I just thought I should tell you that Max and I are together now, I mean I thought maybe if I explained it to you in a way that you could understand then well things like this morning won't keep happening."

Liz looked at her puzzled, "This morning, I'm not sure what you're talking about?"

Tess looked at Liz intently, "Sure you do Liz, don't worry Max told me all about the way you kissed him, he felt really bad he didn't want it to come between him and I so he told me all about it."

Liz felt the anger well up inside of her, "He did, I see, so what did you want to explain to me exactly then Tess?"

"Well I just wanted you to know that Max and I are together, I mean completely together, and he doesn't feel that way about you any more. He felt bad because you haven't seemed to be able to move past what the two of you shared and come to terms with the fact that it is over. Anyway I just thought I would talk to you so you wouldn't feel embarrassed and keep throwing yourself at him like you did this morning. You need to understand that Max and I are together completely and intimately. What we have experienced goes beyond what you and he ever had do you understand what I am telling you Liz?" Tess asked seeing the look of pain flash across Liz face. 

Liz turned her head away for a moment trying to get past the shock of what Tess just told her, "yeah Tess I understand what your saying, I better get going like I said I have something's I have to get done." Liz told her as she walked off. 

Tess stood up and smiled, "that should keep those two apart." 

Liz was so angry so hurt, how could he have done that, how could he had gone off and told Tess about what happened between them. She got into her car and started driving forgetting all about having to meet with Michael and Maria. She was so angry about Alex and loosing the tape, about everything. Having Tess talk to her like that was humiliating, she was furious, Tess telling her how close and intimate her and Max were she knew exactly what she was saying and it broke her heart. Max and Tess were together in all ways they were together, she had hoped that she and Max would one day make love and be united together forever but that was all gone now. Tears poured forth as she continued driving. She didn't know where she was going at the moment but she wanted to be as far away from Max and Tess as she possibly could. 

Maria yelled at Michael to hurry up they were already late for meeting with Liz she didn't want to miss her all together it was too important. 

"OK, Ok, Maria lets go, I'm here so lets go." Michael told her as he walked into the kitchen grabbing the keys to his bike as they left. It was already past 9:00 when they got to school and Liz was nowhere to be found. Maria was really upset, she felt guilty for letting Liz down. "Dam I should have made sure I got here." 

Michael wrapped his arm around her, "Come on lets go see if she is over at the Crashdown." Maria shook her head and followed Michael. 

Liz ended up at Alex grave, she didn't know where else going she felt guilty. "Alex I'm sorry I let you down, I let everyone down, please where ever you are I hope you can forgive me." Liz sat down next to his grave and began crying, the loss of her friend finally hitting her. "Alex, I wish there was a way some way that I could know exactly what you were doing and why? I know you didn't go to Sweden but with out the tape no one is going to believe me." Liz closed her eyes and let the warm sunshine beat against her face. IT felt good; she let all her anger and sadness pour forth not holding anything back any longer as she mourned for the loss of her friend and the loss of her love. She sat there for along time allowing her self to release all that had consumed her. Finally with out anything left she laid her head back against the large tree over Alex grave and closed her eyes to rest. She was emotional and physically drained and exhaustion to over. She kept thinking about the visions that she had of Alex that morning when she came into contact with Tess, what did this mean she wondered as she drifted off to sleep.

Michael and Maria were just about to head over to the Crashdown when Tess called out to them, "Michael were are you going?"

Maria turned around to see Tess standing in the hallway with Max. Michael grabbed Maria's hand and walked back down the hallway towards them, "Maria was suppose to meet Liz, we got here late either of you seen her this morning?" 

"Yeah Liz was here, but she said she had something that she had to do so she left." Tess told them.

"Dam she probably went back to my house looking for us, I should have gotten here earlier." Maria whispered to Michael. Tess smiled at Maria, "I wouldn't worry about it Maria, Liz didn't mention anything about meeting you she just said she had some things to do, probably out there playing Sherlock Holmes again trying to figure out who killed Alex."Maria felt her blood boiled she wanted to reach out and slap Tess across the face for that last comment. Michael saw the expression on Maria face change and he knew that she was just about ready to let go on Tess. "Yeah well to tell you the truth I sat down and listen to some of what Liz had to say and not all of it sounds crazy to me." Michael told them.

"Really, Michael I thought you didn't buy into Liz idea that aliens were behind his death, you were there, I told you what the report showed that the sheriff gave me?" Max told him off handed.

"Yeah well Maxwell Liz is pretty level headed so I have to ask myself if this thing is getting to her this much maybe there is something to it." Michael told them.

Tess shook her head, "Oh come on don't tell me that you two are falling into her delusions now? The truth is Liz just can't accept the truth that is right in front of her."

"I didn't say that I just said I am listening to what she has to say. Come on Maria lets go." Michael pulled Maria out of the school before she had a chance to say anything.

Tess turned to Max as Michael and Maria disappeared down the hall. "Max we can't let Michael get caught up in this game of Liz, we have to think about ourselves to if they keep this kind of behavior up then people are going to start asking questions?" 

Max looked at Tess, "Michael will be ok, and he won't let things get to carried away, maybe its good that he keep an eye on Liz right now?" 

"Max the less involved any of us are with these humans the better off it is for us and them, the truth is Michael should be following his destiny with Isabel. Maria has too much influence over him how is that going to play out when it is time to go home? Michael has to come with us back to Antar one day Max. You should talk to him it is for his own good." Tess warned him.


	8. True Balance chapter 8

True balance  
pg  
janie  
I do not own anything to do with Roswell  
Summary Max and Liz & Michael and Maria Story.  
I have the next few parts ready to post on this story but I did not get any feedback to the last few posts so I didn't know if anyone was still interested in reading this story. Let me know.  
Part 8

Liz eyes fluttered open slowly as a soft warm breeze blew against her cheek. She looked up to see someone walking towards her, she couldn't tell who it was as the afternoon sun was blinding her. Liz sat forward, "hello, can I help you?" She called out as the stranger approached. She held out her hand to her face and shielded her eyes from the sun. The stranger that approached looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't quite place him. He was tall, with dark hair and a very muscular physic. He walked with certain confidence about him. Liz stood up as the young man stopped in front of her, "Liz...Its Liz Parker isn't it?"   
  
Liz looked at him trying hard to remember if she knew him or not. "DO I know you, I mean you look really familiar to me but I'm not..."   
  
"No we have never met before now, I have heard a great deal about you though. My name is Ky." He told her as he held out his hand to her. Liz took his hand into her own and instantly she saw strange images of traveling through space. Ky smiled at her and pulled his hand back, "You definitely are the one. Liz I know you are feeling confused but be strong you have it within you to help your friends."   
  
Liz felt at peace she couldn't explain it, she stared into the mysterious strangers beautiful deep green eyes. Something about them haunted her. "Your one of them aren't you, I mean your from Max home planet, your the one who has been helping me this whole time?"   
  
Ky shook his head. "Yes, I am here to help you, but I am not the only one."   
  
He took her hand in his and led her over to Alex grave. Liz felt the same intense feeling of calm wash over her as soon as they connected. She looked at Alex grave then back into Ky beautiful green eyes. "Alex was a good friend and a strong solider, don't let his death be in vain you have the answers, you know the truth, make Michael and Maria listen to you now, your strong Liz Parker a lot stronger then even you know." Ky whispered just inches away from her ear.   
  
Liz shook her head, "I don't understand what do you mean Alex wasn't a solider he was human just like me."  
  
Ky leaned closer to her, "Liz the enemy is among you, one of your own. This is a war and you are all soldiers now don't ever forget that. Alex died trying to protect his true friends. He sacrificed his own life to protect you all from the evil that is with in. I cannot tell you any more there is much I do not understand myself but I know that you must uncover the truth; I will be there to help you as much as I can. Max needs you Liz, more then even he knows."   
  
Liz brushed the hair away from her face and wiped a tear from her eyes as it fell. She turned to face Ky and looked into his eyes, "Why do I feel like I know you, you said we have never met before and yet I feel so safe with you, how is that possible?" Ky lifted his hand up to her cheek and brushed her hair back away from her face. " Maybe I remind you of someone. I know you have many questions but I can't reveal too much to you now, it would only put you in more danger then you are already in. Remember Liz to be careful, so many people are counting on you, and many more then you know." Ky told her. Liz watched as he walked away fading into the afternoon sunlight and disappearing all together. Liz opened her eyes and sat up. She looked around hoping that it hadn't all just been some kind of dream. Liz wrapped her arms around her shoulders and closed her eyes for a moment longer, she could still see his face. He was so handsome and his eyes they were like a doorway into heart. She didn't know why but she knew without a doubt that she could trust this mysterious stranger. She glanced down at her watch, it was already late she must have slept for a few hours, she thought to herself. She began walking back towards the car when something caught her attention; it was her backpack it was leaning against Alex tombstone. She walked over and picked it up, tucked inside was the cassette tape that she had left at the school. Liz swung her pack over her shoulder and headed for her car, too much had happened she had to trust someone and she felt that Michael and Maria were the best two start with. She made up her mind she would do exactly as Ky had told her to and make them listen to her. 

  
Maria paced back and forth while waiting for Liz to show up at the Crashdown. "Where could she be, I've called her cell phone at least a thousand times, why isn't she answering?"   
  
Michael pulled Maria into his arms, "Maria just calm down Liz is fine. She probably just got caught up in what ever it was she had to do and she'll be here soon."  
  
"God Michael I hope so, I just don't think I could deal with it if anything were to happen to Liz too." Maria told him as tears poured down her cheek. Michael hated to see her like this but he knew that nothing he could say would help he just wished that Liz would hurry and show up.   
  
"Hey guys I am so sorry that I didn't hang out and wait for you at the school but I lost the cassette then I had this run in with Tess and I just lost it for awhile but I ok now." Liz came walking in rambling on to them. 

Maria turned around and ran over to Liz and grabbed her into her arms, "Elizabeth Parker, where have you been, I have been going completely out of my mind wondering what happened to you. Last night you show up all upset then you vanish this morning, gosh Liz are you trying to give me gray hair or what?" Maria scolded her.  
  
Liz shook her head and took a step back from Maria, "Maria I am so sorry, I should have waited for you but I was just so upset at the time and I wasn't thinking. But I am here now and I really need to talk to you and I need you both to listen because I am pretty sure you're the only two that I can trust right now."  
  
Maria looked over at Michael then turned back to Liz, "Liz I told Michael what has been going on, before you get really angry with me I know I promised that I wouldn't but he over heard us talking last night so I really didn't have to much choice."  
  
Liz looked at Michael then back to Maria, "Its ok Maria I'm not angry with you but Michael you have to give your word that you won't talk to Max about this."  
  
Michael walked over to Maria and wrapped his arms around her, "Its already been taken care of, so what's this information that you have, why do you think Alex was murdered?"   
  
"Lets go up to my room I have some things that I need to show you right away." Liz told them as they headed toward the kitchen. Just as Liz was about to head upstairs Kyle showed up. "Hey Liz, missed you at school, so how are you doing everything ok?"  
  
Liz smiled at him, "yeah just had some things that I needed to get down that's all."  
  
"Yeah my dad told me what happened last night about you getting busted for breaking and entry at the school and all." Kyle explained.   
  
"Oh, well really it was just a big misunderstanding I'm fine Kyle really." Liz told him.  
  
"Really cause Tess said that you have been acting really freaked out, she worried about you, and the truth is so am I." Kyle told her as he walked over and placed his hand over hers. Instantly Liz saw a flash of Alex standing in Kyle's room arguing with Tess. Kyle was trying to calm Alex down, but he was really upset. Liz looked at Kyle confused by the flash. "Liz, Liz are you alright?" Liz shook her head and smiled, "Yeah I'm fine Kyle really, so Tess was worried about me ugh? Well I'm ok; I just had some things I had to get down for my parents you know while they are out of town. Anyway, Maria is waiting upstairs for me so I have to go I'll see you later ok." Kyle smiled and waved his hand at her as he headed out the door, "OK Parker but if you need to talk or anything give me a call."  
  
Liz stood motionless as she watched Kyle shut the door behind him, she had the same kind of flashes when she touched Tess as she had just experienced with Kyle, what was happening she thought to herself. Liz thoughts were interrupted as Michael reappeared out of her room calling to her, "Liz, Hey Liz so where is this proof, come on were waiting here." Liz turned and ran up the stairs and headed into her room. Michael followed her, "So, where here where listening so lets get down to it."  
  
"Ok first I need to know that I can trust both of you. Some things have been happening and I can't do this alone so I hope after you hear what I have to say you will know that I am telling the truth and be willing to help me." Liz told them. Maria smiled at her, "Liz I trust you so you know no matter what you can count on me." Liz smiled at Maria then she looked at Michael, "Ok well remember when Ava was here in Roswell and she told me that Max changed me, that when he healed me it changed me?"  
  
"Yeah I remember, so what does that have to do with Alex?" Michael asked.  
  
"Well, I thought that when I dreamed walked Max it was because I was with Isabel but it wasn't I mean I have abilities too now." Seeing the look of confusion on Michael face she hurried to explain. "Michael I not only have powers like you guys but I have been getting help from someone, someone from your planet. They gave me a pendent and they told me to be careful that Alex didn't kill himself that our enemy was among us, one of our own"  
  
"Liz what are you talking about, you never told me anything about having powers?" Maria asked her.  
  
"I know this sounds strange, but I can prove it to you, when I touch someone I see things about them. I was talking with Tess earlier and she touched me I immediately got flashes of Alex, he was really upset with her about something he was yelling at her and she was trying to calm him down. Then just a few minutes ago I got flashes of Alex again when I was talking to Kyle. Alex was at the Valentis and he was really upset about something and both Kyle and Tess know about it but neither one of them have said anything." Liz told them.   
  
Michael shook his head, "Sorry Liz I just don't buy it." Liz grabbed his hand and closed her eyes, "I can prove it Michael, I can prove what I am saying is true." Liz concentrated as flashed of Michael deepest and most private thoughts filled her mind. She saw his conflict about wanting Maria and but there was something more something deeper. Liz concentrated hard and then it came to her, "Michael your afraid, you've been really worried about Maria ever since Alex death. Your worried that some one is out there and that they will come after Maria." Michael pulled his hand away and looked at Maria and shook his head, "Ok, Ok say that there is some truth to what your telling us, who have you come into contact with and how do you know that he is from our plant."  
  
"Ok well first I haven't actually met him, but I have connected with him through my dreams. But I know he is here in Roswell because he brought me back the cassette and my back pack and gave them back to me." Liz told them.  
  
Maria looked at her confused, "Ok Liz slow down and make since, what do you mean you saw him in your dreams. Maybe you need to go back to the begin and start over slowly." Maria told her.  
  
"Ok, Remember when you guys left me at Alex gravesite the day of Alex funeral, well I wasn't there alone someone was there, his name was Ky. I didn't see him but he left a note and this amulet for me. He told me not to trust anyone not even Max, he said that Max wasn't himself right now. He told me that this was the key to your alien past." Liz told them as she took the amulet out of it hiding place. She handed it over to Michael. Michael recognized the alien symbol on it right away.  
  
"Keep going what happened next?" He asked as he examined the amulet.  
  
"Well after I got this I started having these dreams, dreams about Max. In the dream he is begging me to help him he tells me he is trapped and that I am the only one who can free him from his prison. Then the same thing happens during every dream there is a bright light and he his being taken away forced to leave. I'm pretty sure that I have been dream walking Max since I got that pendent. Michael how much do you know about Tess ability to mind control?" Liz asked  
  
"Not much just what she has told us that she can control what a person sees for a short period of time but Liz what your talking about would take someone who is allot more powerful then Tess to pull off." Michael told her.  
  
"Ok so its not Tess, what if someone else had the same power from your home planet and they are trying to control Max mind, what if they are trying to control all of us. I know Alex wasn't in Sweden on the cassette tape I found he was talking with someone it was a woman voice and they were talking about a foot ball game at Las Cruses University. Michael I know that is where Alex was and Ky told me to use Alex notes, he said that it would help me to decipher the destiny book."  
  
"Ok so we go to Las Cruses and we find out if Alex was there or not?" Maria told them.  
  
"We can't all go, Michael you have to stay here, Maria and I can go, will just tell everyone that were getting a way for a few days to help me get my head back on track." Liz told them.  
  
"NO way, I am not letting either one of you go to Las Cruses or anywhere else alone its to dangerous." Michael protested. Maria grabbed his hand and smiled at him, "Liz was right you really are worried about me?"   
  
Michael pulled Maria into his arms, "Yeah she was right, all the more reason that your not going to Las Cruses alone so just forget it will think of another way." Maria kissed Michael on the cheek, "Michael as much as I totally love the fact that you are worried about me, there is no other way this is the best cover and you know it. Besides this way you can stay here and check things with Kyle and Tess out. I will take my cell phone with me and I promise that I will call at the first sign of bad guys ok."  
  
Michael shook his head and started to protest again but neither Maria or Liz were listening to him. They were both already making plans to go. Michael just shook his head and leaned back against the bed. He knew he couldn't argue with Maria she had already made up her mind and she was going to go no matter what he said. Liz started packing her duffle bag while Maria got on the phone with her mom to make arrangements for them to be gone.   
  
Michael sat up and pulled Liz aside, "Look Liz, no one else knows about your powers right?" Liz nodded her head. "Good keep it that way, if you come up against anything use them in a must need situation only it gives you the advantage here. Be careful, both of you, if your right and it is looking more an more like you are, who ever killed Alex just might come after the two of you too."  
  
Liz smiled, "thanks Michael for listening and for being her for Maria and me."  
  
Michael shook his head, "Maria also told me what happened with future max, you have done allot for all of us, I'm just sorry I have never thanked you." Liz hugged Michael as tears welled up in her eyes. Michael pulled away from her a little embarrassed at the sudden display of emotion, "OK look if this is going to work then I am going to go set the stage, I'm going head over to Max tell him what's going on that Maria and I had this long talk with you and that you are sorry about all the trouble and now your getting away camping for a few days to clear your head. Tell Maria when she is off the phone that I will come back by here to pick her up in about an hour or so." Liz nodded her head as Michael headed out the window.  
  
  



	9. chapter 9

Liz sat on her balcony writing in her journal. IT was a beautiful summers night. Michael had picked up Maria a while ago. She was glad that Maria had Michael they were so good for each other. She knew that Maria and her would find out the truth in Las Cruses, everything inside of her told her so. She looked at the star filled sky, it was so bright tonight, and the moon was full. She walked over to her balcony and stood there staring up at the stars. She wished things were different that she could be the one to travel backward in time and change things. She missed Alex so much, his laughter, and his awkwardness. She missed Max too, it was hard enough knowing that she could never be with him but she felt like she had died all over again listening to Tess tell her that she and Max had slept together. She was lost in thought she didn't hear Max as he pulled up in the alley down below. He got out of his jeep and walked over towards the ladder that lead up to her rooftop. Max stopped for a moment and stared up at Liz, she was so beautiful so perfect the way the moon shined its light upon her. He wished things were different, but he knew in his heart it was to late. Too much had happened between them to ever go back. "Liz, ...Liz" He called out to her. 

Liz looked down to see Max standing at the bottom of her balcony. Tears shimmered in her eyes as he climbed up the ladder. She felt so sad, the tears spilled down her cheeks at the loss of a love the she could never really fully know. "Hey, Max." Liz whispered softly. Max climbed over the edge and walked over next to her, "Liz I needed to come and talk to you, I heard you and Maria are going away for a few days."   
  
Liz nodded her head. Then she turned to face him, "Yeah Maria thought it would be a good idea to help me, well to help each other really to get through this right now." 

Max looked into Liz eyes and saw that she was crying for the first time. He reached up and gently wiped away a stray tear as it fell. "Liz, I am so sorry that I couldn't help Alex, I wish that I could have." 

Liz smiled at him; she took his hand into her own. "I know that you tried max, its ok I don't blame you." Liz looked into his eyes, "I talked with Tess this morning and well I just wanted you to know that I am sorry, I shouldn't' have kissed you like that. I promise it won't happen again."   
  
Max looked at Liz confused, "Liz I need to tell you something, I should have told you this before but...its about Tess and me." 

Liz could see that this was hard for him, she put her fingers up to his mouth and whispered softly as fresh tears rolled down her cheek. "Don't Max, don't say the words, Tess already told me everything. I know that the two of you are together now. I know everything." Liz told him then she turned and walked back towards her room.  
  
"Tess shouldn't have told you, I wanted to tell you myself. Liz I am sorry, I don't even know how it happened its just that so much happened and has changed and there are times when I am with her that I feel lost…" Max tried to explain to her. 

Liz turned and smiled at him, "Max its ok, your just following your destiny, I can't blame you for that."  
  
"Liz I don't understand, if you believe that, if you believe that I am just following my destiny why did you, I mean why this morning. What was that all about?" Max asked her feeling even more confused.  
  
"I guess it was just the last attempt to see if we might be able to find our way back to one another. It was a mistake and I am sorry. You're with Tess and that is as it should be." Liz tried to get out the words with out breaking down completely. "I should get to bed now, cause Maria is going to be here early and I still have to throw a few things together so I will see you Max." Liz told him trying to make a quick exit. 

Max grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms. He held her for along time not saying a word just staring into her deep brown eyes. Suddenly images flashed between them as they stared into one another's eyes. Liz saw Max as she did ever night in her dreams pleading with her to help him to free him from the confusion he seemed to be trapped in. Max saw flashes too of Liz and Kyle but this time it was different, she not in bed with Kyle she was standing above the bed with the towel wrapped tightly around her. "Yeah. Um, Kyle, look...I just wanna make sure that I...I...I made it actually clear that we're not gonna..." Liz told him. 

"Consummate. I understand." Kyle told her. 

"Right. And when we kiss... " Liz warned him   
  
  
" No tongue. I'm on board." Kyle told her.  
  
"Yeah. Ok." Liz shook her head.   
  
Then the scene changed and Max watched as he walked away from the window. He looked back to Liz as tears fall from her eyes. Max watches as Kyle gets up his clothes still on and leaves. Liz and Kyle never having slept together.  
  
Liz pulled herself free from his embrace and told him to go. But max grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "God Liz you never slept with Kyle I saw the whole thing, why did you fake sleeping with him?" Max demanded to know. 

Liz didn't try to pull away she just looked into his eyes and whispered softly, "It doesn't matter now your with Tess."  
  
"It does matter, it matters to me. I wouldn't be with Tess right now if it weren't for that night. Why tell me why you pretended to be with him why did you want me to believe that." Max demanded. 

Liz lowered her eyes to the ground, what did it matter if she told him or not now he was with Tess anyway. "Because max you had to be with Tess and I was in the way. Your destiny was to be with her, not me no matter how much I may want that."  
  
Max let go of her and walked over to the balcony, "God Liz you didn't have the right to decided that."  
  
"I didn't decide that Max, you did. That night you saw me with Kyle we weren't the only ones in that room, you were there at least a future version of you was there." Liz told him finally releasing the pain that had been consuming her for the past several months.  
  
Max turned around and walked back over to Liz, "What are you talking about. You're not making any since?" Max asked her as tears streamed down his face. 

Liz wiped away the tears from her face, "You came back from the future, you used the granilith to travel through time. You said that I had to make you fall out of love with me that because we were together Tess left Roswell and that made the four of you weaker. You said that Michael and Isabel were killed because we were together and that in order to save the world you had to be with Tess. I did what I did for you Max because you asked me to." Liz cried.  
  
Max stared at her in disbelief he felt like the wind had just been knocked out of him. He let go of her and walked back over to the balcony and gripped the rail with both hands. "You did this because of me, you pretended to be with Kyle to help me, because I asked you too. This is all my fault all of it." Max repeated softly.

Liz walked over and stood next to him, "No Max its not your fault its mine, even Alex dieing is my fault I am the one who killed him."  
  
Max turned to her, "What are you talking about Liz how could you believe that you are responsible for Alex death?"  
  
"Because Max, I changed the future when I turned you away from me. When the future version of you came back you told me that we got married 2 years from now and Alex danced at our wedding. If I hadn't changed anything Alex would still be here today." Liz whispered softly. 

Max could see the full impact of what she was saying and how heavy it weighed on her heart. He didn't know what to say he felt so awful he had caused her so much pain. "Liz, I am so sorry, sorry for everything. I never thought that we would end up like this, I always thought it would be me and you together forever."  
  
Liz shook her head and whispered softly as fresh tears fell down her cheeks, "I did to Max, I always hoped that some how, some way we would find our way back to each other but now your are with Tess and nothing is ever going to bring Alex back nothing." Liz turned and walked toward her window.

Max followed her, he grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him, "Liz it doesn't have to be this way, it doesn't have to end like this between us."   
  
Liz looked into his eyes and saw the same pleading that she had seen in her dreams she smiled and wiped the tears from his face, "Yes it does Max your with Tess now remember. Max I love you I always will but you made your choice you're with her and she is your destiny." Liz turned and climbed through her bedroom window leaving a broken hearted Max standing there on her balcony alone. Liz sank down on her bed as fresh tears poured forth. It wasn't long before she cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
Max watched as Liz broke down completely in her room, he wanted more then anything to go to her and comfort her but he realized that he was the one causing her pain. He was so angry so furious with himself for letting things get so out of control. Liz had been faithful to their love the entire time it was him, he was the one who had betrayed her. He was angry with Tess she had no right to tell Liz anything. Max climbed down off the balcony and headed to the Valenti's.


End file.
